


Twins

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Twins

Not many people know,  
But Clint has an identical twin.  
He looks exactly like Clint.  
His name is William.  
And he is a spy like Clint.  
Clint and Will are close.  
Like all twins are.  
Will is elder than him by 15 minutes.  
Clint and Will have crossed paths while,  
Working for their respective agencies.  
They always watch each others back.


End file.
